


First Night Together

by Miranna4678



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Smut, Thorfinn sucks him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranna4678/pseuds/Miranna4678
Summary: Since they pretty much have mutual feelings for each other now, Thorfinn and Canute decides to take it to the next level. Of course, it's pretty awkward at first, but then again, it's this couple we're talking about
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	First Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS IS MY FIRST SEXUAL FIC SO UMM SORRY FOR THE ERRORS :V AND THANKS FOR READING <3

The night is still young. The place was silent and serene.

Canute waits for his lover to enter the room as they both planned on spending the night together. Since the day they've confessed their feelings for each other, his heart and mind just exploded, in happiness and pure bliss of the feeling of being loved. At first, he thought it was hopeless, for a man to love another man, and even he had his suspicions of Thorfinn setting his eyes on a woman, but none of that fortunately were true. In fact, Thorfinn felt the same way for him. He also loved a guy, even though seen as an illegal form of love. Well at least now, the feeling of rejection has completely faded away, as emotions vaguely express everything they admire and fond about each other.

And, this night, this night settles that all. Whether it be another heart-to-heart talk expressing heartwarming emotions or actions full of ecstasy and euphoria as their bodies become one, Canute actually doesn't care, because for him, all he needs is Thorfinn beside him and to be with him till his very last breath.

 _But then again, what do lovers do in a room alone and at night? Of course, se-_ Cutting the thought, Canute blushes as he shoves it off, even though that's _exactly_ what about to happen after a few sentences and paragraphs from this part. 

Unexpectedly, a man knocks on the door and enters without any permission, making the long-haired man embarrassed seeing who it was. It was Thorfinn, still in his clothes nearly rag from all the dirt and ashes it has. He takes off his boots and the extra clothing he had while the other lays his back on the wall and lets his legs extend to the bed, awkwardly not making any eye contact with each other as the short-haired man sits down on the edge.

 _This is awkward, very very awkward,_ the both of them thinks. As no one speak to the other, the room was once again silent.

 _Oh dear, what should I do? What should I say to him? I mean, we both know its gonna happen right? Should I ask him to be gentle? Should I entertain him first_ ? _Think Canute, think. I don't want to waste time here and just get goin_ -

"Hey, uh, Canute" _Oh no he's going to say something_ "I- I just, I just want to say to you that whatever happens tonight, I'll be able to adjust for you if you're not ready yet or if you ask me to stop. I know today is something we both just want to go through for our relationship, but if it's hurting you or making you on the edge, I won't hesitate to halt right away, okay?" Thorfinn turns his head back looking at Canute as he gives him a soft smile with endearing eyes.

Looking to his side with cheeks reddened, "Well it's not like we weren't going to go through this anyway, but tonight I want you to be mine, only mine, and express every single drop of your feelings, and don't worry, I'll be able to handle this and I'll just tell you if I want to slow down things for a bit", Canute shyly says as he looks back at him, staring at his blushing face and at his majestic brown eyes, looking deep into his words as the other fully gets into the bed, crawls nearer to him as their faces were so close to each other, both not breaking eye contact.

Faces flushed, fluff lips touched, tasting each other's softness as they continue on their kiss. Truth is, Canute had no idea how kissing actually works, but he then tried to move his head a little sidewards, getting a new angle as Thorfinn does the same. He leans closer while kneeling, entrapping the other with his hand touching the wall above his head while the other hand pulled Canute closer holding his nape. He then tried to explore more and more, ending up sucking and nibbling on his lover's lower lips while his body riles up euphoria. Canute hums to this, deepening their kiss as he tries to take over, his other hand travelling to the abdomen of the other, up till his chiseled chest. Thorfinn then tries to take control as he deepens it even more, moving his lips more roughly than before as he can feel their kissing heat up, being more passionate yet coarse, fighting over control. 

Not breaking their lips touching, Thorfinn moves Canute to make the both of them fully set on the bed. Feeling the heat of the one beneath him, his crotch dangerously hovers on Canute's abdomen. He holds onto his nape as his lover grasps him even more, exploring every part of his body, from his shoulders to his hips, from his nape to his back, both couldn't ask for more. Well don't worry, it was just the beginning of it all. 

Then suddenly, the short-haired man broke the kiss but eyes still focusing on each other, he takes his top off, exposing the well-defined chest the long-haired man had spread his touches over, making the one beneath him fluster even more as he squints his eyes on the sight of the hot body hovering above him. "Let me take your top off", Thorfinn says gently as the other agrees, slowly also exposing his white, clear, soft skin, making his heart race even more at the sight of a beautiful seducing body. He then lowers, kissing and then biting on his shoulder, suprising Canute as a very erotic gasp escaped his mouth, Thorfinn even begging to hear more. He continues to do this to different parts of his skin as moans so good cleanly escapes his mouth whilst the heat of their bodies touch even more. Canute's hands dig onto his back because of the pleasure made by his lover, then a louder moan escaped his mouth as he felt a deep bite on his neck, feeling the wet tongue caressing it after. It was the best feeling ever.

"Anngghh! Ahhh-"

"Ohh, Oh dear, this is so- Annhh!", ecstasy flowing from the blue-eyed man as the brown-eyed man bites and licks the parts where he had previously bitten off. 

Thorfinn then goes back into the other's mouth, but this time he inserts his tongue, moving even more roughly inside, making sloppy sounds as Canute was caught-off guard, moaning in the instant he did this. Canute then deepens the kiss, moving and feeling the wet sensation from Thorfinn's tongue. Both have been sucking and spitting inside their connected mouths, making each other moan and hum in the feeling, sharing saliva as some rolls down from their mouths. After a course battle of control, they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath, puffing heavily as the hot air between them intensifies, eyes still lurking at each other. 

"Thor- Thorfinn, Thorfinn wait", Canute says as his lover temporarily stops to listen. "I- I need you to do something down there, please-", he pleaded with eyes looking down at his hardened member.

"Mhmm, got that princess"

"I am not a princess you blockhe- Ahh!", he was cut off as the other rubbed his palms on the bulge clearly visible, making Canute hum to see the sight of him down there even more excited than ever. "Princess, I'm taking all of your clothes off now", Thorfinn says as he takes off his bottoms and everything he's wearing, revealing the soft white skin of his legs with so tender thighs and his length springing up, so hard it was already twitching by everything that's happened by now. Licking his lips and grabbing his lover's ass , the short-haired man nibbles then bites onto Canute's thighs, licking different parts starting from the part near his lover's crotch to his soft thighs. The sight from Canute's view made his head even filled up with heat as he sees how hardened and twitching his member is from the tongue of Thorfinn exploring his bottom parts. 

"Oh my, my, my princess. I didn't know you were so excited in these kind of things, like seeing me handle your dick like it's some kind of to-"

"Shut up and just continue, barbarian", a smirk appeared in Thorfinn's face as he did as he was told. He let go of his ass, his right hand now holding Canute's length as his fists started to pump it in a steady manner. Canute moaned at the sight and feeling so good that Thorfinn was now the one doing him, holding it tightly as he started to move his fist now in a more rigorous manner, very incomparable to his own soft fists when he masturbates on his own. For him it felt so, so good, moaning even louder and erotic than before. Those illicit moans making Thorfinn aroused and crave even more, he could feel his own member throb. By seeing Thorfinn also getting aroused by it, Canute could see his own dick twitching, leaking pre-cum as it's being abused and hand-jobbed very roughl by his lover and yet it fills him with ecstasy as he moans louder.

Thorfinn doesn't want to end it real quickly, he want to do more. More, more and more, he craved for more of it. The sight of Canute moaning as he's being aroused makes him want to devour him, all of him, wanting to feel more euphoria as heat rises up his head from the dirty thoughts going on his head. He then slowed down his pumping and came to a stop, when he remembered, _he could do something more sexual than just using his hands_. 

Catching his breath, Canute asks, "Why did you stop already?" _Pant pant_ "Thorfinn, I was even nearing the edge you kno- MHMMMMM!", a loud explicit moan escaped his mouth as he looked down and saw Thorfinn licking slowly the tip of his cock, letting his own slimey saliva drop onto it.

"Thorfinn, what- what are you doing?!"

"Making you feel good, I guess. Just lay down and look at me devour your throbbing cock, princess", with that, Canute silenced and held one of his hands onto his mouth as Thorfinn sees his upright hardened, twitching cock.

Thorfinn tries to give off an experimental lick, starting with the base of his dick and slowly licking up to the tip, he then swirls his tongue at the head for a little while, letting his saliva cover the whole of it as he tastes and licks every single drop of pre-cum rolling down his member, which in turn was successful as pure rich moans escaped Canute's mouth. He then tries and licks every part of his twitching prick, finding which were his most sensitive parts. He did find them of course, but in turn he _abusively_ pressed, licked, slurped vigorously on it, again and again, also gliding his teeth softly, up and down his lover's shaft, experimenting whether it was to make Canute fill with utter euphoria and pleasure, and yes, yes it did. He was already a moaning mess.

He gives of his last lick, generously sharing his own saliva to the twitching dick as pre-cum still rolls down on it, showing how much hot and sexual all of this to Canute's point of view, making Thorfinn turned on even more. Thorfinn now takes in his head fully, bobbing up and down in a steady manner, looking at Canute with such eyes yet begging for more pleasure, feeling all the heat in his head build up even more. He picks up a faster pace, making sure his tongue swirls softly yet hard inside as he eats up all the pre-cum with it, tears forming in his eyes, his own saliva rolling down his mouth, feeling all the ecstasy he ever needed. Canute was feeling the same, the heat from Thorfinn's wet and hot mouth, slurping his own cock was absolutely nothing in comparison to his own fists. It was heaven, sheer heaven. Moaning even louder, Canute looks down and grasps his lover's hair to get a better view.

Thorfinn takes him deeper, faster, finally _snapping_ the sense out of Canute, desperately moving his hips too as Thorfinn moans loudly while vigorously taking up all of his cock, abusively devouring it and drinks up all pre-cum Canute's cock ever leaked, making him scream with so much pleasure it could wake up everybody near the room as his fists grips Thorfinn's hair tighter from all the euphoria he's feeling. 

"Aahhhhh! Augghh! Mhmnnn! Haahhh! Thorfinn, Thorfinn, I'm close!", Thorfinn illicitly moans in agreement.

"Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming!-" Canute finally spills his seed inside Thorfinn's mouth as he slurped and swallowed up all the thick salty cum that leaked from the other's cock, both men nearly losing their senses of vision from all the heat in their head, from all the _great pleasure they both felt._ Thorfinn coughs off after all the time he swallowed, and this slapped the sense of Canute to help him, nearly choking out of his very own cum.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for forcing you on the last minute, Thorfinn, I just-!"

"Yeah, it's alright, I'm fine Canute, it's fine."

Worriedly and endearing, he cups his lover's face with his soft hands and asks, "Are you sure though? I was just caught up in the heat of the moment and-"

"Yup", Thorfinn wraps his arms onto Canute's hips as he burrows his face on his shoulders, feeling his warmth pressed onto his exhausted body, "It's fine, love, no need to worry". Canute then wraps his own arms onto him, hugging him tightly, not realizing the both of them are too drowsy enough to end up sleeping heavily till the morning rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll OMG I am so sorry for not adding an actual smut scene I'm just learning how to write stuff like these and I really don't know how to ;-; If I'm ready and okay now Imma write another Thorfinn x Canute fic with the real deal actual smut scene now :VVV Thank ya'll for reading! <3


End file.
